


Мини-альфа

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, educational establishments, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://ficbook.net/readfic/1756554</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1756554

— Неужто ты решился? — спросил Скотт Стайлза, идя по тротуару школьной парковки к своему кислотно-зеленому байку.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я на преступление иду, — фыркнул юный Стилински, выуживая из кармана джинсов ключи от машины. — И потом, многие их берут, я читал комментарии на сайте, все очень довольны своими маленькими друзьями.

— Но… может, не альфу? — Макколл почесал щеку и странно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Друг, я же тебе ничего не сказал, когда ты приобрел Киру, а ведь она — кицунэ. Они вдвое агрессивнее альф, да и с людьми уживаются сложно.

Приведя свой контраргумент и несильно ударив Скотта по плечу, Стайлз, вдоволь насладившись своей очередной победой, открыл дверцу Роско, закинул свой рюкзак на заднее сидение и забрался в салон.

— Не боись, я подберу себе самого милого альфу на свете, сделанного из добра и цветочной пыли.

Фыркнув, Скотт запрыгнул на байк, завел мотор и резво умчался с парковки.

***

Мини-альфы продавались нечасто, больше всего покупали бет, потому что с ними было меньше всего хлопот.

Питомник, к которому направлялся Стайлз, был не очень далеко от школы, поэтому он добрался туда менее чем за пятнадцать минут.

Открыв дверь и зайдя внутрь, подросток сразу направился к прилавку, за которым стоял хорошо знакомый чернокожий мужчина средних лет.

Перед тем как взять альфу, пусть даже и маленького, в дом, он проконсультировался в этом вопросе со специалистом, после чего принял решение.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — поздоровался мужчина, приветливо улыбнувшись.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. — Стайлз положил руки на прилавок и стал выстукивать пальцами какую-то незамысловатую мелодию.

Дитон не спеша вышел из-за прилавка, кивком головы указав идти за ним.

— Альф у нас не так уж много, Стайлз, поэтому, если тебе никто не понравится, мы сможем подобрать тебе мини-бету, конечно, по желанию.

Дитон свернул в какой-то неприметный коридор, спустился по лестнице вниз в подвальное помещение.

Перед Стайлзом сразу предстали маленькие клетки с разными обитателями. В каждой из этих клеток было по одному питомцу.  
Проходя мимо очередной клетки, Стайлз заметил рыжеволосую бету.

Она была очень маленькой, ее рыжеватые локоны были ниже плеч; надменно смотрящие желтоватые глаза первое мгновение следили заинтересованно, но потом их обладательница повернула голову в сторону, приподняла свой курносый нос вверх и отошла в дальний угол вольера.

Стайлз, залюбовавшись, не сразу услышал окрик Дитона, а когда до его сознания дошло, он стремглав пересек расстояние, разделяющее их.

— Вот в этой части расположены альфы, их всего десять, так что выбор не займет много времени.

Дитон отошел от Стайлза чуть в сторону, давая пространство.

Первых трех альф Стайлз мысленно вычеркнул из списка. Нет, они были милыми, но чем-то отталкивали. На шестой он задержался дольше всех предыдущих, вглядываясь в маленькую очаровательную альфу, но все же решил посмотреть всех.

В десятой, последней клетке, он никого не увидел. Стайлз, было, подумал позвать Дитона, но в самом конце что-то зашевелилось. Стайлз тихо подозвал к себе альфу, дождался, когда тот с неохотой выберется на свет, и обомлел.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил подросток, осторожно касаясь пальцами решетки.

— Дерек, — хмуро ответил маленький щетинистый оборотень, буравя его взглядом.

— Пойдешь со мной? — с нескрываемой надеждой поинтересовался мальчишка.

— Смысл? Ведь все равно обратно вернешь, — последовал несколько обреченный ответ.

— Нет, ты только мой, маленький альфа. — Стайлз улыбнулся, отчего брови Дерека взметнулись вверх.

— Дитон, я выбрал, — прокричал Стайлз.

— Ты уверен? — Подошедший Дитон слегка насторожился, узнав, на кого положил свой взгляд Стайлз.

— Несомненно!


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек Хейл — мини-альфа. Он настолько маленький, что может поместиться на ладони Стайлза целиком, даже место останется. Представить страшно, что почувствовал Дерек, когда подросток опустил его на письменный стол в своей комнате и ушел.

Дерек в тот момент почувствовал себя песчинкой в этой поистине огромной комнате.

На столе валялось много вещей, например: пустая банка из-под колы, пачка раскрытых сухариков, пряно пахнущие салфетки, измазанные в чем-то красном, несколько кружек и, как в довершение картины, несколько брошенных книг. Дальше комнату осматривать не было смысла, ведь если стол у подростка был настолько запущен, то и все остальное пространство сто процентов не выглядит лучше.

За всю его недолгую жизнь, его бесчисленное количество раз забирали из питомника и столько же раз возвращали обратно.  
Обычно людям, которые его покупали, впоследствии не нравилась его чрезмерная хмурость и молчаливость. Они, как считал Дерек, сравнивали его с маленькими друзьями своих приятелей, а когда Дерек не оправдывал их ожидания, то просто возвращали его обратно в питомник, забирая взамен него какую-нибудь бету.

Осторожно вышагивая по столу, он обходил стороной разбросанные сухарики, чипсины и прочее съестное.  
Оступившись, Дерек поскользнулся на мокром пятне, которое было, скорее всего, от колы, упал и покатился к краю стола. Еле как умудрившись уцепится своими коротенькими ручонками за край, он повис, не в силах забраться обратно.

Поболтав ногами, Дерек попытался подтянуться, но ничего не вышло. Руки медленно, но верно, начали затекать. Если он сейчас сорвется, то все, не будет больше Дерека, хмурого мини-альфы.

Выдохнув, он из последних сил вцепился в стол, оттягивая момент падения.

— О, Господи! — Стайлз, не пойми откуда взявшийся, подставил ладонь под ноги Дерека. Тот, в свою очередь, расцепил руки, мягко приземляясь на ладонь Стилински.

Стайлз, потрепав его по голове, отчего последний тихо рыкнул, сел на кровать, положил руку вместе с Хейлом ладонью вверх, дождался, пока тот слезет, и положил руку себе на колено.  
Дерек, немного постояв на месте, сделал широкий шаг и, случайно запнувшись о складку покрывала, растянулся на кровати. Громко засопев, он попытался встать, но, запутавшись, начал барахтаться. Стайлз, с минуту полюбовавшись зрелищем, заливисто засмеялся, после чего помог смущенному Дереку распутаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечер наступил как-то слишком быстро. Солнце, лучи которого несколькими часами ранее заглядывали в окно, клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая небо в красивый лазурный цвет.

Дерек тем временем, не без помощи Стайлза, переместился на подоконник, с которого ему открывался вид на улицу. Не сказать, что его сильно привлекала жизнь за окном, просто он любовался небом, на котором уже виднелись первые ярко горящие звезды. Месяц, который светился на бледновато-голубом небе, с каждой минутой становился все ярче, прорисовывая его формы все лучше.

Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который печатал что-то в этот момент, бурча себе что-то под нос, изредка откусывая от большего, вкусно пахнущего, бургера.  
В животе заурчало, да так громко, что альфа приложил свои ладони к нему.

Стилински, шестым чувством ощутив, что на него кто-то смотрит, перевел взгляд на Дерека и смутился. Альфа смотрел на него своими большими светло-зелеными глазами, держался за живот, иногда сглатывая вязкую слюну, скапливающуюся во рту.

Отодвинувшись от стола, Стайлз поднялся на ноги. Приблизившись, он подставил Хейлу раскрытую ладонь, дождался, пока тот заберется, и вернулся обратно.

Сгрузив Дерека на стол, подросток достал из-за стопки книг пакет, вынул из него запечатанный в бумажную обертку бургер, раскрыл его и поставил перед Дереком.

— Ты прости, я как-то забыл… — Стайлз нервно провел рукой по каштановым волосам. - Вот, ешь.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — Хейл скрестил руки на груди, смотря на недоумевающего подростка. Вздохнув, он подошел к бутерброду, наглядно показывая Стилински, что этот бургер всего чуть-чуть ниже самого Дерека, примерно на сантиметров шесть.

— Ой, — это все, что смог издать в конец смятенный парень.

Заверив Дерека, что он быстро, Стилински скрылся за дверью. Не прошло и двух минут, как Стайлз уже был в комнате с ножом в одной руке и тарелкой в другой. Отрезав от бургера одну пятую часть и разделив ее напополам, он положил кусочки перед Дереком на тарелку.

Скептически смерив его хмурым взглядом, Дерек взял один из кусочков в руки и надкусил, что-то сладко пробурчав, впиваясь очередным укусом в свой «ужин».

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз перевел взгляд на монитор, быстро пробежался взглядом по строчкам, которые уже успел напечатать, стукнул себя по лбу, принимаясь набирать на клавиатуре новые предложения.

Через несколько минут Стайлз перевел слегка покрасневшие глаза на Дерека и усмехнулся. Тот, наевшись, теперь лежал на спине, с блаженством поглаживая свой чуть увеличившийся живот.


	4. Chapter 4

На город неспешно опускается ночь.  
В окнах напротив приветливо зажигается желтоватый свет, внушая умиротворение и воющую глубоко внутри приятную тоску.

Дерек, вдоволь отдохнув после плотного ужина, спустился на пол и сейчас бродил там, то и дело наступая на крошки.  
Звук открывающейся входной двери заставил его напрячься.  
Стайлз за те несколько часов, что они провели вместе, упомянул, что его отец — шериф и что его было очень сложно уговорить на покупку даже такого крохотного существа, как Дерек. Хейл на «крохотное существо» коротко рыкнул, смотря на подростка извечно хмурым взглядом, что смотрелось несколько комично.

Джон, а именно так звали отца Стайлза, выглядел слегка старовато для своего возраста.  
Залегшие круги под глазами, обилие морщин на лице, пробивающаяся седина — давали характеристику уставшего от всего человека, жаждущего покоя.

Джон Стилински смерил его тогда пристальным нечитаемым взглядом, которым, Дерек мог поклясться, не раз раскалывал матерых преступников; тихо вымолвил, что если его сын хоть раз пожалуется на альфу, то тот в мгновение ока окажется в питомнике, из которого его забрали. Хейл на эти слова лишь молча кивнул, перевел взгляд на подростка, который с укором смотрел на своего родителя, поджав алые губы.  
В принципе, своеобразное знакомство прошло вполне сносно, если не считать, что Стайлз все же не удержался и резко заявил отцу, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не отдаст Дерека.  
Последний все так же молча стоял на кухонном столе, вскользь слушая монолог Стайлза, рассматривая фотографию, стоящую в рамке на кухонном гарнитуре.

Близился двенадцатый час, а Стайлз все сидел за компьютером, иногда потирая свои воспаленные глаза.  
Дерек, сидя на прикроватной тумбочке, откровенно клевал носом, но виду не подавал.

Стилински, мельком посмотрев на время, выругался, потянулся, все так же продолжая сидеть за компьютером.  
Через некоторое время, закрыв окно браузера и выключив компьютер, он поднялся с места, душераздирающе зевнул и, включив свет и взяв с собой все необходимое, вышел из комнаты.

Подросток вернулся минут через десять в свободных спортивных штанах и полотенцем на плечах. Дерек к тому моменту успел перебраться на старое потрепанное кресло, которое стояло рядом с окном. Свернувшись клубочком в самой середине, Хейл следил глазами за Стайлзом, который неспешно расправлял кровать, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Выключив свет и закутавшись в одеяло, Стилински несколько мгновений бездумно смотрел в потолок, пока не произнес:

— Дерек, иди сюда, — позвал он, похлопав рукой по одеялу. — Я уверен, что ты там без меня замерзнешь. Дерек, ты меня слышишь? Неужто спишь уже?

Повернувшись на бок, Стилински попытался рассмотреть во мраке Хейла, но ничего не вышло.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи.

Стайлз завозился на кровати, пока не нашел более удобную позу для сна.

Солнечные лучи заглянули в окно, освещая комнату, в которой, лежа на кровати, спал Стайлз, а рядом, прижавшись своим тельцем к его щеке, дремал Дерек.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро следующего дня наступило как-то слишком неожиданно.

Стайлз, разбуженный трелью будильника, дотянулся рукой до звенящего аппарата и одним несильным ударом нажал на кнопочку, находящуюся сверху этого адского устройства.

Завозившееся рядом с его головой маленькое тельце заставило подростка вздрогнуть. Все же он не ожидал, что Дерек согласится ночевать вместе с ним на одной кровати.

Аккуратно отодвинувшись, мальчишка привстал на локтях, перевернулся на живот и посмотрел на Хейла, который, свернувшись калачиком, подтянул к себе свой пушистый хвост, утыкаясь в него носом. Невольно умилившись, Стайлз осторожно коснулся пальцем уха альфы, начиная аккуратно поглаживать Дерека, отчего тот впоследствии прижал ручкой свое ухо ближе к голове, начиная что-то урчать.  
Широко улыбнувшись, Стайлз какое-то время наблюдал за спящим Дереком, после чего встал с кровати, стараясь не разбудить альфу.

Умывшись, Стилински вернулся к себе в комнату.  
Мельком бросив взгляд на кровать и убедившись, что Хейл еще спит, подросток принял решение не застилать постель.

Быстро одевшись и наскоро позавтракав, Стайлз, перед уходом, отнес Дереку немного лазаньи, которую вчера успел купить отец, и налитую в крышечку из-под колы воду. Оставив все это на прикроватной тумбочке, подросток тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

— Купил? — спросил Скотт, как только Стайлз переступил порог школы.

— О, да. Он самый милый, кого я когда-либо видел. — Стайлз горячо поприветствовал друга, приобняв его за плечи.

— Ну и? Как он себя ведет? — слегка настороженно спросил Макколл, идя по коридору к кабинету биологии.

— Он тихий, даже очень, постоянно молчит.

— Не против, если мы с Кирой сегодня придем?

— Конечно, нет, бро, о чем речь. — Стайлз вошел в кабинет первым, тут же направляясь на свое место.

— Ну, тогда жди нас в гости. — Подмигнул ему Скотт.

По классу раздался дребезжащий голос звонка, означающий, что пытка началась.


	6. Chapter 6

И все же уроки пронеслись быстро.

Тем более, что Стайлз только и делал, что перешептывался о чем-то со Скоттом, иногда тыкая в него ручкой.

Звонок с последнего урока ждали всем классом. Затихшие ребята то и дело поглядывали на часы, попеременно бренча чем-нибудь от нетерпения. Одна юная особа около тридцати минут стучала ручкой по парте, мешая учителю говорить и раздражая всех учеников, находящихся сейчас в кабинете.

Прозвеневший звонок принес облегчение вперемешку с возбуждением: все ребята тут же подскочили, суетливо начиная запихивать учебники и тетрадки в сумки, галдя при этом, как стайка перелетающих птиц по утрам.

Стайлз одним из первых покинул аудиторию.

Уже будучи у выхода, он столкнулся с Джексоном, у которого на плече была та высокомерная бета, которая при их первой встрече отвернулась от него.  
Как только эта мини-бета увидела Стайлза, она покрепче прижалась к шее Уиттмора, свысока смотря на мимо проходящего Стилински.  
Все же хорошо, что он выбрал себе альфу, а не клюнул на такое поведение этого странного создания. Как-никак, а Уиттмору как раз подходила такая бета.

Покачав головой, Стайлз забрался в свой джип и ударил по газам. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться дома, чтобы узнать, чем занимался Дерек в его отсутствие.

Благо дом Стилински был рядом со школой, всего в двадцати пяти минутах езды.  
Припарковавшись на подъездной дорожке, Стайлз эпично выскочил из автомобиля с рюкзаком на плече, энергично дошел до входной двери, что-то урча себе под нос.  
Отворив дверцу, Стайлз, что есть мочи прокричал:

— Хей, Дерек, это я, иди встречай.

Быстро разувшись, подросток взлетел по лестнице и остановился возле двери.  
Толкнув ее рукой, Стайлз вошел в комнату, вот только Дерека нигде не увидел.  
Сначала Стайлз подумал, что Дерек с ним играет, но, вспомнив суровое лицо оборотня, эти мысли сразу же растворились. Кинув рюкзак возле дверного косяка, подросток быстро оглядел стол, осмотрел кресло, заглянул под кровать, посмотрел на подоконнике, но Дерека так и не нашел.

На прикроватной тумбочке, там, где он оставлял еду Хейлу, тоже было пусто. Радовало лишь то, что еды тоже не было, из чего следовало, что Дерек по-любому еще дома.

Осмотрев каждую комнату, Стайлз вконец отчаялся. Дерека не было. Нигде. Вернувшись в свою комнату, подросток еще раз все просмотрел. Пусто. Неужто и правда Дерек ушел?

Присев на край кровати, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Посидев немножко, он случайно отодвинул край одеяла, откуда показался черный хвост. Откинув его полностью, Стайлз обнаружил Дерека, который, развалившись на животе, сладко спал, иногда о чем-то морщась.  
Счастью Стайлза не было предела. Мальчишка подхватил спящего Хейла на руки, поднес его к своему лицу и потерся щекой о все еще спящего Дерека.

— Стайлз? — чуть хрипловатым ото сна голосом спросил Дерек.

— Чувак, ты меня напугал, — протараторил подросток, опуская ладонь с Дереком на колено.

Хейл потянулся, все так же лежа на ладони Стилински, потерся лицом о руку и засопел.

— Эй, ты что, опять спать?

— Нет, сейчас встану, — раздраженно отозвался Дерек, все так же лежа на руке.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда пришел Скотт, Стайлз сидел за компьютером и что-то печатал, иногда отвлекаясь на рядом сидящего Дерека, который ел пончики.  
Резко подскочив на месте, подросток унесся вниз, к входной двери, чтобы пустить друга в дом.

На голове у Скотта, крепко держась за пряди его черных, вьющихся волос, лежала Кира, задорно шевеля своими большими мохнатыми ушками.

Пропустив их внутрь, Стайлз скрылся на кухне, оставив Скотта разуваться на пороге.

Найдя на полке кухонного гарнитура припасенные на черный день две пачки чипсов и газировку, Стайлз взял все это. Выходя из кухни и чуть не столкнувшись с Макколлом, подросток быстрым шагом взлетел по лестнице, зашел в комнату и сгрузил все съестное на стол.

Мельком бросив взгляд на Дерека, Стайлз немного удивился: тот стоял на столе, весь подобравшись, поза его выдавала напряжение, сам он неотрывно следил за дверью, ожидая когда она откроется.

Как только Макколл вместе с Кирой вошли, глаза Хейла блеснули темно-красным, после чего он зашипел, больше напоминая в этот момент напуганного маленького котенка.

Кира, все так же лежа на голове Скотта, фыркнула на него, окрашивая свои глаза в ярко-желтый цвет.

Я не смотрел 3б, так что я не знаю, какие глаза у Киры..-. 

Они с минуту смотрели друг за другом и не двигались, после чего Дерек, отмерев, покачал головой и выключил свои фонари, вернулся к недоеденному пончику, больше ни на что не отвлекаясь.

— Что это было? — недоуменно спросил Скотт, осторожно подходя ближе к Стайлзу.

— Я так понимаю, знакомство? — Стилински в упор смотрел на Дерека, который в данный момент преспокойно облизывал свои руки, таким образом, избавляясь от сладкой пудры.

Макколл же потоптавшись на месте, вытянул правую руку вверх, осторожно взял Киру за туловище и положил ее себе на ладонь, несколько опасаясь опускать ее на стол рядом с Дереком.

— Да успокойся ты. — Юноша стукнул друга по плечу, отчего последний чуть не раздавил свою кицунэ, неожиданно сильно сжав руку в кулак. — Все будет хорошо.

Посмотрев на Стайлза раздраженным взглядом, Скотт все же опустил Киру на стол, в любой момент готовый взять ее на руки обратно.

— Скотт, ничего не случится. — Подросток сжал плечо Макколла. — А теперь давай смотреть кино, иначе для чего я столько времени прятал эту вкуснятину? — Стайлз указал ладонью на стол, где покоилась их сегодняшняя закуска.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Макколл, переводя встревоженный взгляд на экран.

***

Наступил вечер.  
Освещенные неярким свечением, льющимся из монитора, подростки сидели на полу, увлеченно наблюдая за последними минутами фильма.

Когда экран потемнел, Стайлз восторженно вскинул руки вверх:

— Классный фильм! — сказал он с нескрываемой радостью, глянув на Скотта.

— Да, — с восхищением протянул тот.

Как только они сели смотреть фильм, Макколл тут же забыл о своем беспокойстве и ни разу не взглянул на Киру.

Поднявшись, Стайлз включил свет и тут же прищурился, привыкая. Протянув руку Скотту, который все так же сидел на полу, Стилински помог ему подняться. Потянувшись, подростки начали наперебой рассказывать свои впечатления.

Взглядом поискав Киру, Скотт ткнул в бок Стайлза, отчего последний громко вскрикнул. Добившись его внимания, Скотт рукой указал на стол, где, прижавшись друг к другу, спали Кира и Дерек.

— Чертовски…

— Мило, — закончил Стайлз, растягивая губы в улыбке.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошла неделя.  
Проснувшись с утра пораньше, Стайлз укрыл спящего Дерека и принялся собираться в школу. В сердце мальчишки с каждым днем росло волнение.

Приехав в школу одним из первых, подросток был изрядно удивлен, увидев на стоянке, под раскидистым деревом, кислотно-зеленый байк друга. Припарковавшись рядом, Стилински выпрыгнул из машины, лениво шагая к входной двери.

Скотта искать не было необходимости, потому как тот сразу же запрыгнул на спину ничего не подозревающего Стайлза, как только тот переступил порог школы.

Громко проорав на ухо Стайзлу приветствие, Скотт, с веселой улыбкой, отпустил слегка напряженного друга. Макколл, хлопнув рядом идущего приятеля по плечу, так же громко пробасил:

— Ты чего такой кислый? — Скотт немного сбавил шаг, все так же лыбясь своей кривоватой улыбкой.

— Вот скажи, ты замечал за своей кицунэ странности? — серьезно спросил Стайлз, буравя его взглядом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Не понял Макколл, прекращая улыбаться.

— Вот Дерек, например, только и делает, что все время спит. Когда я его только купил, он дрых в два раза меньше, чем теперь. — Стайлз поднял руку вверх и запустил в свои каштановые волосы, ероша их — Может, заболел? — скорее сам себя спросил мальчишка.

— Когда ты сказал… Кира, она ест очень много надо заметить, но знаешь, я думаю, что это нормально, ну, с Дереком, стресс и все такое, пройдет. — Скотт ободряюще улыбнулся.

— А Кира, хочешь сказать, тоже поддалась влиянию стресса? Скотт, она живет с тобой уже два месяца, что-то долго депрессует.

— Ну, может быть, это из-за приближения осени, поэтому и ест. И вообще, мы недавно проходили осмотр, все в порядке, — раздраженно выдал Маккол.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Напряжение, витавшее над ними, потихоньку становилось все ощутимее и ощутимее.

— Слушай. — Вдруг оживился Скотт, опять начиная светиться, как фонарик темной ночью. — Я слышал, что сегодня будет премьера фильма «Телекинез», давай сходим, развеемся.

— К черту все, — ляпнул Стайлз воодушевленно. — Я в деле.

Скрепив свой импровизированный договор крепким рукопожатием, они разошлись по разным кабинетам.

Уроков в этот день оказалось мало.  
Словившись на стоянке после последнего урока, подростки первым делом решили заехать к Скотту, чтобы тот оставил свой байк дома и перебрался в машину Стайлза.  
Макколл, пропавший на несколько минут в доме, горячо извинился, когда залез в салон машины.

Первым делом их выдуманного списка был поход в кино.  
Добравшись до местного кинотеатра, который, к слову, был один в городе, они быстро припарковали машину, отстояли очередь в кассу, купили две огромные банки с попкорном и, уже сидя на удобных креслах, погрузились в мир прекрасного ужастика.

Сеанс продлился чуть дольше, чем они планировали. Уже выходя из здания кинотеатра, часы уверенно показывали семь вечера. Побродив еще по тропкам ближайшего парка, ребята, проголодавшись, поехали в круглосуточное кафе, которое находилось на окраине города. Пробыв там еще пару часов, подростки ближе к одиннадцати часам ночи собрались домой.

Уже будучи возле дома Скотта, мальчишки еще некоторое время простояли на улице, высказывая впечатления от минувшего дня.  
Попрощавшись с Макколлом, Стайлз, с легкой улыбкой на губах, забрался в машину. Потерев шею ладонью, он устало прикрыл глаза, помотав головой из стороны в сторону.

Подросток, приободрившись, завел свою детку и двинулся с места, с блаженством думая о том, что скоро ляжет в свою мягкую кроватку и забудется крепким сном.

Стайлз перешагнул порог дома в 12:59. К тому времени, как он вошел в дом, большая луна висела высоко в небе, освещая улицы своим блекло-серебристым светом.  
Осторожно разувшись, он, шаря в темноте руками, медленно поднялся по лестнице. Потерев покрасневшие глаза, Стайлз толкнул плечом дверь, вваливаясь в комнату. Нашарив рукой включатель, Стилински зажег свет.

Его глазам предстала странная картина: рядом с его кроватью стоял небритый, суровой наружности мужик, смутно напоминающий Дерека, но все бы ничего, если бы этот парень не был голым.

Потеряв самообладание на несколько секунд, Стайлз непроизвольно широко раскрыл свой невозмутимо большой рот. Простояв так с минуту, подросток, более-менее придя в себя, захлопнул рот, мельком замечая, как глаза напротив стоящего мужчины окрасились красным.

— Дерек? — неуверенно проблеял Стайлз, стараясь не опускать свой взгляд ниже лица.

— Ты так и будешь стоять или же дашь мне одежду? — не терпящим возражения тоном сказал Хейл, скрещивая руки на груди. Его явно не смущала нагота, а вот Стайлза она чертовски как нервировала.

Кивнув на автомате, подросток бочком отошел к комоду. Тяжело вздохнув, Стилински с опаской повернулся к оборотню спиной, принимаясь рыться в ящике с одеждой.  
Выудив чистые трусы, какую-то безвкусного цвета майку и относительно свободные штаны для Дерека, Стайлз, не глядя на мужчину, впихнул найденные вещи ему в руки.

Пристально смотря на лампу, мальчишка терпеливо ждал, когда Дерек оденется. Испуг от увиденного оставил подростка, место ему заняли многочисленные вопросы, которые так и рвались с губ шаловливого парнишки. Неимоверными усилиями сдерживая поток вопросов, Стайлз, время от времени, открывал рот, как будто в немом крике, захлопывал его обратно, не решаясь озвучить свои мысли, как-то слишком громко сопел, борясь с собой.

Издав какой-то неопределенный звук, мальчишка повернулся к Хейлу, решив, что тот уже переоделся.  
Как только Стайлз обернулся, он обомлел: Дерек стоял чуть сгорбившись, неприятным взглядом он смотрел на подростка; крылья его носа раздувались, губы мелко подрагивали.

— Стайлз, мне это не подходит, — отчетливо произнес мужчина, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не разорвать жмущую майку.

Штаны Хейлу, как бы не удивлялся Стайлз, все же подошли больше, чем майка. Да, они (штаны) были ему чуть маловаты, но вопреки всему не стесняли движения и выгодно подчеркивали стройные ноги и задницу. Стайлз смог ее оценить, когда Дерек повернулся к нему спиной. Майка же была оборотню чересчур мала: она прилегала к нему, как вторая кожа, и от каждого движения мужчины фактически трещала по швам.

— А что ты хотел, я не такой большой, как ты. — Стайлз неопределенно мотнул головой. — Кстати, почему ты такой?

— Серьезно, Стайлз? Ты выбрал себе питомца, не узнав все нюансы?  
Брови Дерека картинно взметнулись вверх, как бы намекая, что Стилински-младший — полный дурак.

— И что же я должен был знать? — Напряжение, которое витало в комнате, можно было резать ножом.

Дерек мотнул головой, тяжело вздыхая, выговорив:

— Хотя бы то, что когда наступает полнолуние, мы вырастаем и становимся внешне неотличимы от вас. — Хейл указал пальцем на подростка, окрашивая свои глаза в ярко-красный.

— Ладно, может я и ступил, но ты почему не сказал?

— Я думал, что ты знаешь, — раздраженно бросил мужчина, садясь на кровать. — Это невозможно, — пробурчал себе под нос Дерек, срывая с себя майку.

Стайлз замер на месте, попеременно то краснея, то бледнея; воздуха в комнате явно стало не хватать, поэтому парень широким шагом подошел к окну, поднял оконную раму, с облегчением вдыхая чуть прохладный вечерний воздух.

— И долго это продлится? — спросил мальчишка, все так же стоя у окна.

— До завтрашнего утра, — коротко кинул Дерек, буравя спину подростка взглядом.

На этом их диалог был прерван.  
Просидев чуть ли не до утра вместе с Дереком, подросток, часам к четырем все же провалился в сон, сидя на кресле, которое стояло в углу.  
Недолго думая, Дерек поднялся с кровати, неслышно подошел к спящему подростку, беря его на руки. Аккуратно прижав завозившегося парнишку ближе к груди, Хейл уложил его на кровать. Простояв возле подростка несколько минут, пристально глядя на умиротворенное юношеское лицо, Дерек все же решился. Он стянул с себя штаны, забираясь на кровать к Стайлзу.

Осторожно приобняв его рукой, Дерек положил голову на подушку. Стайлз уткнулся прохладным носом Дереку в ключицу, притиснувшись ближе. Усмехнувшись, мужчина крепче обнял его, закрывая глаза.

Проснулся Стайлз от ужасной трели будильника. Рядом с ним, лежа на подушке, спал мини-Дерек, свернувшись калачиком.


	9. Chapter 9

Выйдя из своей машины, Стайлз мельком глянул на небо, отмечая про себя, как сильно оно было затянуто тучами.

Из головы подростка все не уходил вчерашний инцидент. Он действительно сглупил, когда, в свое время, не поинтересовался у Дитона всеми особенностями оборотней, или, на крайний случай, не посмотрел эту информацию в интернете.

Сегодня утром, проснувшись на кровати, подросток находился в легкой степени задумчивости, ведь он помнил, как крепко задремал на старом, потрепанном кресле. Теперь же, стоя здесь, посреди школьной парковки, он вспомнил крепкие руки, которые бережно подняли его с места; позже разливающееся уютное тепло по всему телу, как будто он спал рядом с грелкой в морозную ночь.

Проходивший рядом Джексон толкнул Стилински плечом, отчего последний пошатнулся и пришел в себя. Прокричав громогласное: «Эй!», подросток получил в ответ только ядовитую улыбку Уиттмора.

Шикнув что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос, Стайлз, тяжело вздохнув, поплелся на урок химии, к своему любимому учителю.

Харрис сегодня цеплялся к Стайлзу вдвое больше, чем обычно. Это ужасно злило и бесило, но подросток героически сжимал губы крепче, тщательно выбирал слова на придирки учителя, цедя их сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Скотт на первом уроке так и не появился, как, кстати, и на втором.  
Решив не беспокоить друга, Стайлз, из благородных побуждений, решил ему не звонить. После третьего урока, заурчавший живот юноши решил возвестить его о том, что прием пищи никто не отменял.

Уже сидя в кафетерии за столом с полным подносом еды, Стайлз заметил бежавшего к нему на всех парах Скотта. Тот был взлохмачен больше обычного: глаза его яростно светились, губы были приоткрыты и призывно поблескивали слюной, небрежно накинутая футболка была вся измята. Облокотившись о стол, Макколл попытался что-то сказать, но слова потонули в тяжелом вздохе.

— Скотт, успокойся, — будничным тоном заявил Стайлз, оживляясь. — Медленно вдохни и выдохни, — поучительно закончил парень, закидывая себе в рот несколько спиралевидной картошки.

— Да. — Тяжело выдохнул Скотт, начиная глубоко и часто дышать. — Я… Там… Кира… Во! — Скотт поднял руку до уровня своего плеча, начиная мотать головой из стороны в сторону, попеременно то открывая, то закрывая рот.

— Она выросла? — насмешливо спросил Стайлз. Ему в данный момент было любопытно: он выглядел так же глупо, когда увидел вчера Дерека? Если да, то у Хейла действительно стальная выдержка, ведь Стайлз на его месте уже бы катался по полу.  
Прикрыв рот ладонью, Стайлз тихонько хихикнул.

— Да! — возбужденно протараторил Скотт, все же присаживаясь на стул перед Стайлзом. - Да, чувак. Я вчера вернулся домой и она… Голая у меня на кровати… Я… — в этот момент Скотт покраснел, опустил взгляд на стол, начиная смотреть на свои руки в упор. — Я не думал, что так… — Скотт замолчал, тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Стайлза, который еле-еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.

— Эй! — Непонимание Скотта вызвало новый прилив смеха, но мальчишка, покраснев, не издал ни звука. Через некоторое время подросток все же оторвал ладонь от своего лица, громко выдохнул, пытаясь успокоится.

— Прости, чувак, но ты бы себя видел. — Стайлз неопределенно взмахнул рукой у себя над головой, улыбаясь своей широкой улыбкой.

— Но, Стайлз, я был удивлен, когда… — Скотт мотнул головой, в упор смотря на Стилински.

— Я понимаю, я тоже пришел в недоумение, когда увидел Дерека вчера ночью.

— Так у тебя тоже? — неверяще спросил Маккол, широко раскрыв свои глаза.

— Не хочу тебя удивлять, но, похоже, что они все в ночь полнолуния вырастают. — Стайлз пристально следил за реакцией Скотта. Макколл же лишь открыл свой перекошенный рот, начиная шумно дышать носом, отчего Стайлз, не удержавшись, засмеялся в голос.

Скотт первые несколько секунд негодующе смотрел на Стайлза, который, запрокинув голову, начал смеяться еще пуще, вследствие чего все школьники, сидевшие в этот момент в столовой, непонимающе смотрели на них. Макколл тоже не удержался от смеха: сначала он начал мелко и бесшумно вздрагивать, его губы растянулись в озорной улыбке, а на уголках глаз собрались паутинки морщин, потом же, через несколько мгновений, он начал хохотать громче Стайлза, смотря на красное лицо друга своими блестевшими от слез глазами.

Отсмеявшись, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, смаргивая влагу с ресниц. Его лихорадочный румянец еще долгое время не сходил с лица, а губы сами собой расцветали в улыбке.

— Слушай, — срывающимся голосом сказал Стилински. — Я предлагаю навестить Дитона.

Скотт, громко выдохнув, прыснул себе в кулак, но все же утвердительно кивнул.

— Как насчет сегодня? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Я сегодня не смогу, мне нужно помочь матери в больнице. — Скотт все так же искренне улыбался, смотря на своего друга с нежностью во взгляде. — Давай завтра?

— Заметано. — Стайлз протянул руку и шлепнул Скотта по плечу.

Пододвинув поднос, полный еды, на середину стола, Стайлз схватил несколько палочек картошки, начиная тараторить что-то Скотту на совершенно отвлеченную тему. Скотт, приняв предложение, взял бутерброд и впился в него зубами, откусывая большой кусок.


	10. Chapter 10

Разговор с Дитоном ничего толком не прояснил. Мистер Алан только призрачно намекнул, что это происходит из-за того, что полная луна, которая появляется в ночном небе, в несколько раз приумножает их силу, вследствие чего оборотни увеличиваются в размерах.

— А были ли случаи, что оборотни после полнолуния не уменьшались? — спросил тогда Стайлз, выжидающе смотря на ничего не выражающее лицо темнокожего мужчины.

— Да, Стайлз, мне доводилось встречать такие случаи в жизни, но я точно не могу сказать, как это происходит.

Если же Стайлз и усомнился в Дитоне в тот момент, Скотт же остался доволен тем, что есть. Макколл просто отмахнулся от слов друга, как только они вышли из клиники, не веря в то, что Дитон может недоговаривать.

Уже подъезжая на машине Стайлза к дому Скотта, Макколл попытался закинуть удочку:

— Может, прогуляемся? — предложил он, наблюдая за недовольным другом, который пристально следил за дорогой, лихорадочно сжимая руль.

— Нет, знаешь, сегодня не получится. — Тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. — Отец просил приехать пораньше и всё такое.

— Хорошо, — немного поникшим голосом начал Скотт.  
Они как раз подъехали к его дому. Припарковавшись на подъездной дорожке, мальчишки еще некоторое время сидели в полном молчании. Видно было, что Скотт хочет хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, силясь придумать что-нибудь смешное, но, как назло, ничего на ум не приходило.

— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал Макколл, неловко выбираясь из джипа. — Я тебе напишу.

***

Когда Стайлз прибыл домой, он был полностью спокоен. От его прежнего раздражения не осталось и следа. Зайдя на кухню и сделав себе с Дереком по несколько сэндвичей, Стайлз не спеша стал подниматься по ступенькам на второй этаж, с четким намерением выведать у Хейла всю интересующую его информацию.

Дерек обнаружился на подоконнике. Как только Стайлз отворил дверь в комнату, Дерек обернулся к нему, начиная принюхиваться. В животе у альфы настойчиво заурчало, отчего Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Привет, приятель, — сказал мальчишка, прикрывая дверь. — А я покушать принес.

Расположившись на кровати Стилински, каждый взял с тарелки себе по бутерброду. С минуту посидев в молчании, Стайлз, успевший набить себе рот, спросил:

— Дефек, а обофотни мофут быфть больфими не тофко в пофнолуние?

— Что? — Даже у маленького Дерека брови были не менее подвижны, чем у большого, поэтому в данный момент, его черные вихрастые брови сошлись на переносице, говоря о недовольстве их обладателя.

— Я спросил, — выговорил Стайлз и громко сглотнул, прикрывая глаза: — а оборотни могут быть внешне неотличимы от людей? — Тут Стайлз передразнил Дерека. — Не только в полнолуние, — закончил он, выжидающе смотря на альфу.

Дерек выдохнул, что-то заворчал себе под нос, но все же ответил:

— Теоретически такое возможно, но, сколько бы я ни пытался, у меня ничего не получалось.

— А что нужно сделать? — Глаза подростка загорелись; Стайлз весь подобрался, ожидая ответа.

— Ну… Нужно поцеловать понравившегося тебе человека в полнолуние, — нехотя буркнул Дерек, откладывая бутерброд.

— Поцелуй любви? — спросил Стайлз.

— Поцелуй любви, — нехотя ответил Дерек.

— Как в «Шрэке», что ли? — Хохотнул подросток, отчего альфа зарычал, оскаливаясь на Стилински. Стайлз тут же подобрался и спросил:

— Ты говорил, что пытался это сделать, но у тебя не получалось, почему?

Хейл некоторое время молчал, скорее всего обдумывая, стоит ли вообще говорить.

— Не знаю. Первая, с кем я пытался, была Кейт. Но, как видишь, ничего не получилось.

— А много было, ну… — Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой.

Дерек задумался.

— Кейт, Пейдж, Эрика, Сэм, — произнес Дерек, смотря Стайлзу в глаза. — После этого я прекратил попытки.

Разговор сам собой сошел на нет.  
В молчании доев бутерброды, Стайлз встал с кровати, забрал пустую плоскую тарелку и ушел вниз.


	11. Chapter 11

Шли недели.

Дерек стал более открытым со Стайлзом. Он редко, но все же, улыбался, по-своему подшучивал над юным Стилински. Хейл стал много рассказывать про свое прошлое, конечно, он это делал со своим неизменно хмурым лицом, как бы намекая, что он вообще не хочет ничего объяснять подростку.

Они вместе ели, спали, Стайлз даже в один прекрасный день взял альфу с собой в ванную, где Дерек, смешно барахтаясь, плавал среди пены с немыслимой прической на голове. Кидался на желтых уточек, которые Стайлз откопал на чердаке среди общего хлама, катался на них. Стайлз в тот день действительно почувствовал себя самым счастливым на свете; беззаботно хохотал, изредка поглядывая на Дерека добрым взглядом.

Из головы подростка все никак не лез их старый разговор. Что собой подразумевает поцелуй любви? Второй человек, который согласился на эту аферу, должен чувствовать что-то или только со стороны альфы должно исходить влечение?

Чем больше Стайлз думал по этому поводу, тем больше приходил в ярость. Ему все чаще приходило в голову попробовать сделать это в полнолуние. До щемления в груди, до раскрасневшихся щек, до призывно поблескивающих от слюны искусанных красных губ, до маниакального блеска в глазах ему хотелось попробовать это. Чем больше Стайлз фантазировал, тем больше ему нравилась сама мысль этого. Ему хотелось опробовать, узнать, почувствовать, испытать все это на себе и даже больше. Дерек как будто бы стал его отправной точкой, его маленьким раем, до которого было легко дотянуться. Чем сильнее становилось желание, тем больше было сомнений. Стайлз, как и все обычные люди, в период первой своей влюбленности чувствовал влечение и в то же время страх. Страх быть непонятым, не принятым. Подростку до скрежета зубов хотелось прижаться к предмету своего желания, почувствовать тепло кожи, ощутить суетливо бегающие мурашки по спине лишь от одного прикосновения, испытывать легкую тоску, когда они не вместе и щемящую радость от новых встреч.

Предугадать, надо ли это мужчине, пусть пока и маленькому альфе, было невозможно. А сказать так тоскливо страшно, опасаясь услышать отказ.

Как ни крути, а у Скотта с Кирой было все хорошо.

Стилински на следующий день в школе рассказал другу все, что удалось узнать у Дерека. Маккол тогда так радостно оживился, что весь день сиял улыбкой.

Придя на следующий день, Скотт поведал, что поинтересовался у Киры, правдивы ли слова Стайлза, на что та, покраснев и отведя взгляд, утвердительно кивнула. Маккол же, бывший настолько простодушным малым, взял и ляпнул, что хотел бы поцеловать ее в полнолуние. Как ни странно Кира, польщенная этим, сразу же согласилась. Стайлз бы так никогда не смог. Одно дело, когда ты в шутку признаешься в любви кому-то, обсыпаешь комплиментами и совсем другое сказать это своей истинной любви прямо в лицо.

Приближалось полнолуние.

Волнение Стайлза, достигшее критической точки, ушло, давая взамен решительность и спокойствие, позволяя свободно вздохнуть и, расправив плечи, с непоколебимой стойкостью исполнить свое желание. Уверенный в своих действиях, подросток не боялся больше получить отказ, он был четко уверен, что если у него не получится с первого раза, он будет пробовать снова и снова, пока не получится.

Дерек время от времени странно косился на Стайлза, но молчал. Иногда на его губах можно было заметить тень понимающей и нежной улыбки.

И вот настало время полнолуния.  
Стилински, так отчаянно желавший наступления этого дня, был крайне взволнован и нервирован, что отчетливо читалось в его поведении.

Приехав после школы домой, Стайлз не находил себе места от ожидания. Полночь должна была наступить через шесть часов. Нервы подростка были накалены до предела.

Ближе к одиннадцати часам, Стайлз более менее смог взять себя в руки: приготовил себе и Дереку покушать, прибрался на кухне и у себя в комнате.

Телефонный звонок, зазвучавший столь неожиданно, заставил подростка вздрогнуть. Взяв телефон и приняв входящий, юноша поздоровался с отцом. Джон, звонивший в столь поздний час, точно знающий, что его чадо не спит, попросил Стайлза привести к нему в участок понадобившиеся так срочно бумаги, которые шериф забыл в своей комнате у себя на столе.

Быстро отыскав нужный предмет, и в короткий срок приехав в участок, Стайлз потратил больше двадцати минут на разговор с дежурной Пет, которая все никак не хотела отпускать Стилински-младшего к шерифу, задавая все новые и новые вопросы. Еле как отвязавшись от женщины, Стайлз, с вежливой улыбкой, прошмыгнул дальше по коридору, направляясь к кабинету отца.

Быстро сунув бумаги на стол и перекинувшись парой дежурных фраз, Стайлз, пожелав удачной работы, вылетел из комнаты.

Уже остановившись возле своего джипа, он выудил из кармана худи телефон. На часах было без пяти полночь.  
Запрыгнув на переднее сидение и вдавив педаль газа в пол, подросток смог добраться до дома лишь через пятнадцать минут быстрой езды.

Запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся и расстроенный, Стилински с шумом открыл входную дверь. Взлетев по лестнице на второй этаж, Стайлз замер на пороге.

Перед ним стоял по пояс голый Дерек, который держал в руках белую майку подростка, готовясь с минуты на минуту надеть ее. Стайлз, все так же стоявший неподвижно, перевел дыхание, пока в его мозгу что-то не щелкнуло.

Он сорвался с места, стремительно несясь в сторону Дерека, который так же спокойно стоял с майкой в руках. Чуть приподняв руки, Стайлз, оказавшись рядом с Хейлом, обвил его шею руками, притягиваясь к мужчине ближе. Неловко коснувшись своими губами губ Дерека, Стайлз отчаянно зажмурился, пока его спину не обвили сильные крепкие руки, прижимая ближе к себе. Дерек начал нежно целовать мальчишку, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй, сделать его более страстным. Невесомо сминая мягкие губы в поцелуе, Хейл водил руками по спине подростка, своеобразно поглаживая.

Ближе к рассвету зацелованный Стайлз уснул в объятиях Дерека. Ему не хватило сил дождаться утра, так как он был сильно эмоционально утомлен, и его тело нуждалось в отдыхе.

Простонав что-то нечленораздельное, подросток, заворочавшись, попытался устроится поудобнее. Наконец, замерев в одном положении и засопев, Стайлз готов был продолжить свой сладкий сон, пока в смутном от сна сознании не всплыл момент их вчерашних поцелуев с Дереком. Тут же открыв глаза, Стайлз встретился с насмешливыми серо-зелеными глазами напротив. Хейл, улыбнувшись своей белозубой улыбкой, притянул ближе к себе мальчишку, невесомо целуя его в припухшие губы.


	12. Маленькое дополнение

ечером того же дня (дня покупки Дерека) перед Стайлзом возник вопрос:, а где, собственно, будет спать его альфа? С ним? Так Стайлз задавит его своим телом, когда в сонном мареве будет ворочаться на кровати, сбивая в ноги одеяло. Необходимо было что-то придумать, и Стайлз не подкачал.

Взяв одну среднего размера подушку со своей постели, Стайлз умостил ее на полке прикроватной тумбочки.  
Примяв ее и сделав небольшую выемку в середине, Стайлз усмехнулся своей гениальности.

Дерек, сидя на краешке стола, безмолвно смотрел за мельтешением. (В первые несколько дней Дерек почти не разговаривал, ограничиваясь жестами и своими бровями) 

— Ну вот, готово, — пробормотал еле слышно Стайлз, скрываясь за дверью комнаты.

Через несколько минут до ушей Дерека донесся шорох, после — громкий стук и вопль, пронесшийся по дому. Хейл недовольно повел бровями — пусть самую малость, но он все же волновался за подростка.

Вернулся Стайлз слегка пыльный. Он прихрамывал на одну ногу, но все же улыбался. В руке его был зажат сверток ткани и ножницы. Даже сидя на неком расстоянии, Дерек смог учуять запах затхлости, плесени и чего-то еще, возможно, что так пахло гниение.

— Не надо, — все же произнес Хейл, смотря на тряпку.

— Что? — Стайлз удивленно вскинулся, смотря на альфу. Перед тем, как перевести взгляд на Дерека, он вырезал относительно ровный четырехугольник, который, по его мнению, послужил бы Хейлу отличным одеялом.

— Не надо, — сказал Дерек, указывая маленьким пальчиком на ткань, — вот это. Я все равно не замерзну. — Тут Дерек нахмурился, что вышло непроизвольно.

— Ммм… ладно, — быстро согласился Стайлз, кладя тряпицу с ножницами на пол.

Часы пробили полночь и Стайлз, неприлично раззявив рот, зевнул.

Подойдя к Дереку, он протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которую перебрался альфа. Еще раз зевнув, отчего в уголках глаз выступили слезы, Стайлз все же подошел к тумбочке и сгрузил Дерека на подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, приятель. — Стайлз попытался погладить Дерека по волосам, но тот, как назло, уклонялся от прикосновения. – Эй! — Стайлз недовольно сморщился, и Дереку все-таки пришлось позволить потрепать себя по волосам.  
Улыбающийся Стайлз пошел выключать свет.

Забравшись на кровать, Стайлз вмиг засопел, переворачиваясь на правый бок.

Дерек же сидел на подушке. Его еще никогда, ни один из его прежних хозяев не гладил. Растрепав свои волосы еще раз на манер Стайлза, Дерек слегка улыбнулся.

Спрыгнув с полки, Хейл мягко приземлился на подушку. Перебравшись чуть ближе к Стилински, Дерек протянул маленькую ладонь, легонько гладя Стайлза по ежику волос.

— Спокойной, — еле слышный шепот в темноте.


End file.
